


I Know

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [101]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bing is a Sad Boi, Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Google Tries to Help, Healing, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bing doesn't exactly have the greatest self-esteem. He hates a lot of things about himself,especiallyhis wings. He tries some things to make himself feel better, but it just ends up worse, and the Googles help clean up the aftermath.





	I Know

Bing winced, wings flaring, as Red swatted him on the back of the head with his own wing, looking entirely unimpressed. “You’re a _moron_, Bing!”

Bing snorted, attempting to fold his wings back up but the ends of each were grabbed by Green and Google, keeping them open. “I already know that, thanks.”

“In all seriousness, what made you think _this _was a good idea?!” Oliver began meticulously picking out the deep purple – almost black – feathers glued to Bing’s metal ones, and Red came around to do the same to Bing’s other wing.

Bing shrugged. “I don’t know, I just…wanted to blend in.”

Google arched an eyebrow, giving him an odd look over his glasses. “I assure you, you did not succeed,” he said, plucking a feather free for emphasis.

Bing hunched his shoulders, bowing his head. “I _know _that, Google!” He sighed, them began to raise and lower his individual feathers, creating a rippling effect across his wings. “Just look at that! It’s not…it’s not _normal!_” He made a small noise in the back of his throat. “…I brought the idea up to Chase, and he molted recently, so he decided to help me out.”

The four Googles paused, eyes flashing in unison. Oliver tilted his head, practically radiating concern with his core humming loudly. “You don’t…like your wings?”

Bing bowed is head further, refusing to look any of them in the eye and gripping the lip of the desk he was sitting on so tightly he could feel the metal caving beneath his fingers. “…No. I mean, _look _at them! They’re just so…_boring_.” He ripped his left wing from Green’s grasp, brining it around in front of himself. Chase’s dark feathers still stuck in patches to the metal, hiding the gleaming silver. “Twelve-something foot wingspan and the only thing that separates me from _you _four is a little splash of color at the bottom. They’re not _unique_, they’re not…_alive_.”

He allowed Green to take hold of his wing again as Google took a careful step forward. “…What do you mean by that? You’re just as alive as the rest of us.”

“But that’s the _point_,” Bing snapped. A drop of golden-orange hit his knee, his shoulders beginning to shake. “We’re _not _alive, we’re _machines_, dammit! There’s nothing _personalized _about us beyond a God**** color scheme!”

Another tear hit his leg. Then another, and another, and Bing was trying his best to swallow back his sobs as his wings trembled and shook in the others’ grasps. The Googles were silent for a beat, most likely having a rapid-fire conversation via their shared connection, and then one of them was stepping forward and curling a finger under Bing’s chin, gently tilting his head back up. Bing just closed his eyes, still refusing to look at the others as tears the color of liquid fire continued to trail down his face.

“Bing. Look at me, please?” Bing shook his head, drawing a shuddering breath. Soft lips brushed against his forehead, and then he was mumbling against Bing’s skin. “Please?”

Hesitantly, Bing blinked his eyes open, and Google smiled softly at him, hand shifting from Bing’s chin to cup his cheek, wiping away his tears with a thumb. “You _are _alive, Bing. As alive as all of us are, humans and demons and whatever the Jims are included.” Bing choked out a laugh, and Google’s smile grew slightly. “What you’re made of or what you look like does not define you.”

His smile fell, and he adverted his gaze. “I…am painful aware that most of your self-esteem issues stem from me.” Bing opened is mouth to protest, but Google shook his head. “No, in your beginning year, I treated you _horribly_. And I cannot apologize enough. Truly. As for uniqueness…” He stepped back a bit, rippling his own feathers and making them gleam a brilliant blue. Bing subconsciously mimicked him, his own glowing golden-orange, and Google smiled again. “No one else in the whole Realm has this ability, besides the five of us in this room. I’d say that’s pretty unique.”

Bing let out a small laugh, lifting his shades in order to wipe at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “…Thanks, Google.” He hesitated a moment before shyly lifting his arm. “Um…Can you…?”

Google’s little smile grew, and he lifted Bing into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. Bing wrapped his legs around Google’s waist, clinging to him desperately and burying his face in his shoulder. He tucked his wings close to his body to make way for Google’s own wrapping around him. “I wish I could change how you feel about yourself, Bing. You truly are beautiful and perfect just the way you are.”

Bing gave another small laugh – the disbelieving undertones not missed by the four other androids – and Google withdrew his wings, allowing Bing’s feet to touch the ground. When Bing pulled back, Google curled a finger once more under his chin, smiling adoringly at him. “May I?” Bing nodded, and Google leaned forward, connecting their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Bing melted, a few stray tears sliding down his face as his hands shook and clung to Google’s shoulders.

He squeaked, however, jumping and wings flaring, when he felt something warm press up against him from behind. He broke the kiss just to whip his head around, eyes wide. Oliver smiled sheepishly. “Hi. It’s just…you had another feather stuck to the top of your wing. See?” He held it up, twirling it between his fingers.

Bing snorted, relaxing at let his wings spread to their full length, rippling some of his feathers. “Okay, yes, I get the hint. Go nuts, man.”

Oliver lit up – literally – and he immediately set about combing through Bing’s wings once more. His own wings were tucked against his back, shuddering and creating the coolest _shink! _noise whenever his pulled free a particularly large chunk of Chase’s feathers and got excited, feathers grating together.

Google shot Bing another smile before turning to Red. “Do we happen to have any paint lying around?”

Red’s brow furrowed. “We should. Hold on, I’ll go check.”

Bing’s jaw dropped as Red darted off. “You’re serious? You’re gonna paint my wings?”

Google shrugged. “Dying one’s wings is not an uncommon practice, and I figured paint would be the best equivalent. Do you not want to?”

Bing shook his head frantically, grinning widely. “No, I absolutely want to! I just – _thank you!_”

Google chuckled, running a hand through Bing’s hair and ending up cupping his cheek again. “You don’t need to keep thanking me, Bing. I will gladly do anything to make you happy.”

Bing just hummed in response, eyes slipping closed as Google continued to gently massage his scalp, one and coming up to finger the pendant they’d all made him. They both jumped, however, when a loud crash sounded and Red began shouting. “_GREEN! Close your Goddamn wings!_”

Green raised an eyebrow and just spread his wings more, further trapping Red inside the back storage room. “Maybe you ought to watch where you’re going. You could’ve hurt me, running into me at full-speed like that.” His tone could not have _possibly_ been more mocking, and Red clearly noticed.

“_MOVE DAMMIT!_”

Green’s wing shuddered, likely from Red pounding on it and trying to shove it out of the way. And then Green was bristling his feathers, making himself appear like an angry porcupine, and Red let out a loud yelp. Green smirked as Red’s furious shouting increased tenfold, crossing his arms when Google gave him a disapproving look. “What?”

Bing laughed, pulling Google closer to himself and nuzzling the side of his neck, humming softly. “I love you. All of you. So much.”

Google embraced him back, pressing kissed to every bit of Bing he could reach. “And we love you Bing. With every fiber of our beings.”

Bing shuddered, making a small noise against Google’s throat, when he felt Oliver press a tentative kiss between his wings. Red and Green were still arguing in the background, Red steadily growing more furious with every second while Green spoke infuriatingly calmly. He smiled, and he knew Google felt it by the way the humming of his core hitched and his body grew slightly warmer.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooooof my poor sad boi. Google's trying, but Bing just...doesn't like himself. I'm sorry. _**But**_, Wednesday is **_hands down_** my _**FAVORITE story**_ I have _**ever written**_ for this series! See you then!


End file.
